


Montagnes russes

by Arohane



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Anorexia, Drug Use, M/M, Self-Harm, Underage Drinking, Violence
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arohane/pseuds/Arohane
Summary: La seule chose qui est linéaire dans la vie est la vie elle-même. On nait, on vie, on meurt. Ça ne peut être autrement. La vie de chacun n’est pas une route tracée du début à la fin qui se passe sans embuche. Chacun vit des hauts et des bas, des zones noirs, blanches, grises.Parfois, il fait tellement noir que nous pouvons avoir l’impression que plus jamais nous ne verrons la lumière, mais ce n’est pas vrai. Il y a toujours de la lumière pour mettre fin au noir, même s’il y arrive que ce soit celle au bout du tunnel.On rencontre des gens, on en perd d’autre. On se crée des souvenirs et on oublie. Des choses changent, d’autre reste pareille.Une montagne russe, ça monte lentement, ça semble interminable, puis une fois en haut, ça descend à toute vitesse, impossiblement de l’arrêter nous-même, il faut que quelqu’un prenne le contrôle hors du manège et l’arrête pour nous. Ce n’est pas toujours aussi simple. Il y arrive que la personne ne sache pas comment arrêter le manège, ou qu’elle se trompe et le fasse aller encore plus vite. Le pire c’est quand la seule personne qui aurait pu l’arrêter se trouve attacher dans le siège à côté de nous.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Montagnes russes

**Author's Note:**

> Avertissement!  
> Cette fanfiction abordera certain sujet qui pourrait en choquer plus d’un. Je préfère vous prévenir avant de commencer votre lecture. Lorsqu’il sera des sujets plus choquants, il y aura une note en début de chapitre, mais en commençant la lecture vous savez un peu à quoi vous attendre. Je vous ai aussi préparé une liste de ces sujets qui seront abordés, la voici;  
> \- Drogue  
> \- Alcool  
> \- Dépendance  
> \- Violence  
> \- Trouble alimentaire  
> \- Mutilation  
> \- Viole  
> Donc, si l’un ou plusieurs de ces sujets peuvent vous gêner ou bien déclencher chez vous le besoin de reproduire les scènes et les gestes, je vous recommande de ne pas lire plus loin qu’ici. Cette histoire est classée pour adulte (je dirais 16 ans et plus) mais il se peut très bien d’une personne de 13 ans arrive à la lire sans problème alors qu’une personne de vingt ans n’en soit pas capable.  
> Aussi, à la fin des chapitres plus intenses (si je peux le dire de cette façon) je mettrais toujours des liens vers des listes de numéros et des sites internet qu’il est possible de contacter si vous en ressentez le besoin. Elle est également au bas ce prologue, vous pouvez la conserver dans vos notes, c’est toujours utile.

Changer d’école n’était plus qu’une routine pour moi. Mon père ne cessait d’être muté de ville en ville et ma mère et moi devions bien évidemment le suivre. Pour le moment, nous n’avons jamais fait plus que huit mois dans une même ville au cours des six dernières années. Depuis le début de mon collège, j’ai changé d’école, d’amis, et de ville une dizaine de fois. Aujourd’hui, je mets encore les pieds dans un nouveau lycée alors que je n’ai passé que quatre mois dans l’ancien. Selon ma mère, je devrais finir mes études ici. Je l’espère bien, 10 mois ce n’est pas si long que ça quand on y pense.  
La rentrée avait lieu lundi, nous sommes mercredi. Notre déménagement était assez précipité, dimanche soir, alors que je préparais en retourner dans mon ancien lycée, mon père a reçu un appelle lui disant qu’il était de nouveau muté. C’était bien le seul content de cet appel. Ma mère a essayé tant bien que mal de nous laisser un peu de temps, mais impossible de le faire changer d’avis. Lundi, tout était dans des boites, mardi nous étions en route, et aujourd’hui j’essaie de trouver les bureaux administratifs parmi tous ces locaux que je ne connais pas.  
La cloche sonne pile au moment où j’y arrive. Comme je dois être le seul élève qui vient tout juste d’arriver dans ce lycée, on me prend en charge aussitôt pour me faire un petit tour des règlements qui sont tous les mêmes dans chaque établissement, on me remet mon horaire de cours et un numéro de casier dont je pourrais me servir. C’est par la suite qu’on me dirige vers mon premier cours, anglais.  
\- Ah oui c’est vrai, j’avais oublié, dit l’enseignant en me voyant entrer dans la classe. Na…  
\- Na Jaemin, que je dis.  
\- Na Jaemin… Répète-t-il en inscrivant mon nom sur une feuille. Tu peux t’installer juste ici à l’avant et suivre avec Renjun.  
Je m’assoie avec ce fameux Renjun qui place aussitôt son manuel remplie de note entre nous deux. Je crois comprend que je suis assis à côté du numéro académique de la classe. Mes parents seraient tellement contents d’apprendre que je suis amis avec un petit génie, mes notes augmenteraient surement. Elles ne sont pas particulièrement mauvaises, mais parfois c’est difficile de suivre un cours quand on change de lycée en plein milieu de celui-ci.  
Moyennement concentré, j’écoute le professeur parler. Je regarde mon voisin prendre des notes de façon religieuse, l’enfant que tout le monde rêverait d’avoir, sans doute un futur médecin fils de médecin. Ce serait presque une assez bonne raison de le détester, mais je vais simplement l’ignorer.  
Le cours se fini, je sors immédiatement à l’extérieur dans l’espoir de croiser le moins de gens possible. Je n’ai aucune envie de subir le questionnaire habituellement lorsque j’arrive dans un nouveau lycée. Souvent on me demande d’où je viens et jamais je n’ai trouvé de réponse à cette question pourtant si facile.  
Une fois dehors, je marche un moment le long de la grille. Au loin, de l’autre côté de celle-ci, j’aperçois un garçon qui semble étudier ici, sa tête me dit quelque chose. Il me voit, et voit surtout que je le regardais, puis s’approche. Je ne fuis pas, ce serait bête.  
\- Le nouveau, Jaemin c’est ça? Qu’il me demande.  
\- Oui, Na Jaemin.  
\- Moi c’est Jeno, je suis ici depuis peu aussi, arrivé en janvier. Qu’il me dit.  
Ça nous fait un point en commun, mais je me demande pourquoi il est de l’autre côté de la grille. Ah, voilà ma réponse. Il sort un paquet de cigarette de ses poches en sort une et l’allume. Loin d’être du même genre que ce Renjun à côté de qui j’étais assis.  
\- Tu fume? Qu’il me demande.  
\- Non, jamais essayé même.  
\- Tu fais bien, me dit-il en souriant.  
C’est moi ou bien toutes les personnes qui fument disent ça?  
Nous discutons un moment chacun de notre côté de la grille, je n’ai pas l’habitude de sympathiser aussi rapidement avec les gens dans les lycées où j’arrive, mais Jeno est différent. Il est nouveau, tout comme moi, et il ne me pose pas de question sur mon passé. Je crois qu’il est un peu comme moi en fait, un solitaire. Nous sommes donc solidairement solitaires.  
Ma première journée se passe plutôt bien, c’est de loin la première fois que je ne suis pas seule à ma première journée. Même pour le trajet de bus je suis avec Jeno, il vit dans un quartier un peu avant le mien, nous prenons donc le même bus.  
\- On se dit à demain? Demande-t-il avant de sortir du bus.  
\- Oui, à demain.  
Je fais le reste du trajet seul, deux arrêts plus tard, je sors à mon tour et marche pour me rendre chez moi. J’en profite pour me familiariser un peu avec ce qu’il y a autour. Rien de bien intéressant.  
Lorsque j’entre chez moi, il n’y a personne. Mon père est sans aucun doute au bureau et ma mère doit être aller faire des courses. Je vais dans la cuisine en espérant y trouver un reste de pizza d’hier, mais il y a bien plus qu’une vieille pizza froide. Le réfrigérateur est plein, ma mère ne peut pas être aller faire les courses, elle y est visiblement déjà allée.  
J’hausse les épaules et attrape la boite de pizza que je fais réchauffer. On dirait bien que je vais passer la soirée seul, ce n’est pas plus mal, je n’aurais pas de questionnaire sur comment s’est passé ma première journée. Si mes parents apprennent que je me tiens avec le délinquant du lycée je ne suis pas mieux que mort. Vaut mieux rester muet sur ce sujet et l’éviter comme la peste. 

***

Il est 21h passé lorsque la porte d’entrée ouvre enfin, mais ce n’est pas ma mère mais bien mon père, qui est visiblement allé prendre un verre avec ses nouveaux collègues puisqu’une intense odeur d’alcool envie la maison alors qu’il la traverse. Il s’arrête à l’entrée du salon et me regard, avachis sur le sofa, la boite de pizza vide à côté de moi et deux canettes de coca sur la table basse.  
\- Ta mère n’est pas là? Qu’il me demande ignorant l’état du salon.  
\- Non, aucune idée où elle est, que je réponds sans dévier le regard de l’immense écran devant moi.  
Je l’entends soupirer et se rendre dans son bureau un peu plus loin. Quelques minutes plus tard, sa voix résonne de son bureau jusqu’au moi. Je m’en doutais, ça ne pouvait pas être autrement. J’attend donc patiemment que les cris cessent pour me concentrer de nouveau sur ma série.  
Lorsque sa voix disparait enfin, la porte de son bureau claque et des pas bruyant arrive au salon. Qu’est-ce qu’il va inventer comme histoire encore? Sortie entre amies? Grand-père est malade?  
\- Ta mère est chez sa sœur, le père des enfants est encore parti. Qu’il me dit.  
Je roule les yeux. Il devrait prendre des notes sur les mensonges qu’il me raconte parce que le copain de ma tante n’est jamais revenu depuis l’année passée, la dernière fois qu’il m’a donné cette excuse. C’est toujours la même chose avec ma mère, elle nous abandonne lorsqu’elle n’est pas satisfaite.  
\- Tu pourrais ranger un peu, tu n’es pas dans une porcherie! Qu’il s’écrit soudainement.  
\- Je vais ranger, que je dis.  
\- Tout de suite Jaemin!  
\- Mon épisode se fini dans dix minutes. Que je réponds.  
Il attrape la télécommande, ferme la télévision et le lance les deux canettes vides devant moi en pleine face.  
\- Tout de suite, répète-t-il.  
Je soupir et ramasse les canettes et la boite de pizza que je vais jeter. Je monte ensuite dans ma chambre et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. C’est la quatrième fois qu’elle part en un an. À chaque fois elle fini par revenir au bout d’une semaine comme si rien n’était. Mon père l’ignore un moment puis nous sommes de nouveau une petite famille parfaite. Mais moi j’en ai assez. Si elle veut partir, qu’elle parte, mais elle doit arrêter de toujours revenir…

J’ouvre les yeux, je me suis endormi sans le vouloir, il est minuit. Un fracas qui provient du rée de chausser me fait sursauter. C’est sans doute ce qui m’a réveillé. N’importe qui irait voir ce qui se passe, mais pas moi, je sais pertinemment ce qui se passe, je n’ai aucune envie de m’en mêler. Je sors simplement de ma chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain prendre une douche avant de me remettre au lit.  
À peine sortie de ma chambre, j’entend des bruits dans l’escalier, mais je n’ai pas le temps de retourner dans ma chambre, il est devant moi, une bouteille de Wiskey vide à la main. Il est complètement saoul, c’est toujours les pires moments quand il boit, il perd totalement le contrôle.  
\- Jaemin, tu sais quoi, commence-t-il. Ta mère, je ne l’ai même pas touchée! Elle est juste partie.  
Mes parents, je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils se sont mariés, jamais ils ne se sont entendus. Chaque conversation qu’ils ont, les volumes de leur voix s’élèvent et ça fini toujours par ma mère qui s’enferme dans la chambre et mon père qui doit dormir sur le sofa. Les fois où ma mère est partie, c’était parce que mon père l’avait frappé. Ça lui est arriver de le faire avec moi aussi, mais à chaque fois il s’excusait et me disait qu’il m’aimait, que c’était pour ça qu’il le faisait. Au fond, moi aussi je l’aime, parce qu’il ne m’a jamais abandonné contrairement à ma mère.  
Cependant, c’est la première fois que j’ai affaire à lui dans cet état. Habituellement je reste loin dans ma chambre en attendant que ce soit fini. Le voir devant moi m’effraye un peu.  
Il s’approche de moi, je recule mais me bute rapidement contre la porte fermer de ma chambre. Il est près, trop près, s’il décide d’agir il le fera et je ne pourrais rien faire.  
\- On est mieux que toi et moi, pas vrai mon fils.  
Dans ce genre de situation, je le déteste du plus profond de mon cœur.  
\- Réponds-moi!  
\- Oui. Oui…  
J’ai tellement honte, tellement. J’ai beau me dire que ce n’est que lui, un homme de la cinquantaine complètement saoul, je fige. Impossible de lui dire de se calmer, de ne pas me toucher, je sais que ça ne fera qu’empirer les choses.  
D’un mouvement brusque, il attrape mon bras et me pousse encore plus contre la porte derrière moi. C’est douloureux, mais je sais que ce n’est comparé à ce qui se passera ensuite.  
\- Une chance, je t’ai Jaemin, souffle-t-il.  
Il se met soudainement à me secouer, me frappant contre la porte à chaque, le tout en insultant ma mère, la traitant de tous les noms. À chaque fois que mon dos et ma tête se bute contre la porte, je pris pour que ce soit la dernière fois, mais ça ne semble pas prêt de s’arrêter. C’est lorsqu’il me pousse au sol violement avant de me jeter la bouteille de Wiskey vide au visage comme il l’avait fait plutôt avec les canettes que je sais que la nuit sera longue.  
Je suis parterre, j’ai mal à la tête, et je me doute vu la douleur en haut de mon sourcil que j’aurais une marque demain. Sans doute plus d’une même.  
Mon père s’approche, je reste coucher parterre, si seulement je pouvais m’endormir et me réveiller lorsque tout sera fini. Si seulement.  
Les coups commencent, un premier, un deuxième, de plus en plus fort. Je perds le souffle. Le pire ce n’est pas les coups, c’est ce que mon père dit en me frappant.  
\- Toi tu ne partiras pas Jaemin, jamais tu ne ferais comme cette connasse. Pas vrai?  
J’espère qu’il n’attend pas une réponse parce que j’arrive à peine à respirer, je me vois mal lui faire la conversation. En plus, il a raison, je ne peux pas partir. Ma mère le fait très bien, mais moi je suis coincé ici… 

***

Je ferme la porte de mon casier et me retrouve soudainement face à Jeno, il est là depuis longtemps? Je ne l’ai jamais entendu ni vue arriver. Je devine par la façon dont il me regarde qu’il veut savoir pourquoi j’ai soudainement une belle marque bleutée au-dessus de mon sourcil gauche. Heureusement, je suis habitué aux questions, et ça me fait une belle réputation dans chaque lycée où j’ai mis les pieds.  
\- Je me suis battu, que je dis simplement.  
\- Je n’ai pas demandé, me répond-t-il.  
\- Ta tête a parlé d’elle-même.  
C’est notre deuxième cours qui commence bientôt, j’ai manqué le premier parce que je dormais, ce qui est la vraie raison. Je me suis réveillé il y a une heure, en position fœtal dans le couloir. Mon père était bien évidemment parti depuis un moment, mais il n’avait pas cru bon de me réveiller pour que j’aille en cours.  
À peine entré dans la classe, les chuchotements sur l’état de mon visage se font entendre. Voilà comment s’assurer que personne ne vienne jamais me parler, ils doivent tous se dire que je cherche la bagarre alors que c’est tout le contraire.  
\- Silence, dit notre professeur en entrant dans la classe.  
Encore quelques regards jetés vers moi puis enfin la paix. Jeno sourit, je crois que ça l’amuse de voir que je déteste l’attention que j’ai.  
Pour une fois, j’écoute vraiment l’enseignante parler, et lorsque j’entend présentation oral, équipe de trois, j’ai envie de me lever et de quitter la classe. S’il y a bien une chose que je déteste plus que tout, c’est les travaux d’équipe, en deuxième on retrouve les présentations orales.  
\- C’est la merde, souffle Jeno à côté de moi.  
La classe entière est déjà entrain de former leur équipe par de simple regard alors que nous sommes assis l’un à côté de l’autre se demandant qui voudra bien se mettre avec nous. À l’avant de la classe, je remarque une personne qui ne semble pas avoir d’équipe jusqu’à présent. Discrètement, je la pointe à Jeno qui me fait un signe de tête voulant dire « pourquoi pas ». Je me lève et vais vers l’avant de la classe, me planter devant son bureau.  
\- Hey, Renjun, que je dis comme si nous étions amis depuis des années. Tu as une équipe?  
Il me regarde, d’abord surpris, puis fini par hocher la tête. C’est parfait.  
\- Je suis avec Jeno, il nous manque une personne, tu veux te mettre avec nous?  
Il regarde par-dessus son épaule pour regarder Jeno qui lui sourit. Nous avons peut-être l’air de deux délinquants, mais au fond nous sommes des gens bien. J’espère que Renjun saura le ressentir.  
\- D’accord. Finit-il par me dire.  
\- Génial!  
Je retourne à ma place en faisant un pouce à Jeno pour lui signifier que c’est bon. Nous avons notre équipe.  
À la fin du cours, nous attendons Renjun hors de la classe alors qu’il pose une question à notre enseignante. À peine sortie de la classe, nous l’apostrophons, il sursaute.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous voulez? Nous demande-t-il.  
\- Parler du travail, que je dis en riant. On ne va pas te manger Renjun, n’est pas peur.  
\- Désolé, c’est juste que…  
\- Que quoi? Demande Jeno, visiblement embêté. Je fume et il se bat?  
Renjun ne dit rien, mais c’est ce qu’il pense, c’est ce qu’ils pensent tous.  
Alors que Jeno foudroyait Renjun du regard, des élèves passe en courant et des cris se font entendre un peu plus loin, vers la cafétéria. Nous nous regardons et allons tous en direction des cris. Lorsque nous arrivons sur les lieux, je vois rouge. Deux garçons s’en prenne à un autre qui leur supplie d’arrêter. J’ai beau me frotter les yeux, c’est moi que je vois à la place de ce pauvre garçon et c’est mon père qui frappe. Je ne peux pas rester là sans rien faire.  
Je balance mon sac par terre et me met à courir vers eux ignorant complètement Jeno qui me demande ce que je fais. Si j’ai une réputation de bagarreur, aussi bien m’en servir. J’acène un premier coup de poing au garçon le plus près de moi avant de pousser celui au-dessus de la victime de toutes mes forces. Les deux me regarde en se demandant ce qui me prend. Un garçon qui était près attrape la victime, il semble être son ami.  
\- Tu veux te battre aussi? Me demande celui que j’ai poussé au sol.  
\- Pas spécialement, mais si tu m’y oblige je n’y verrais pas d’inconvénient.  
Ils sont deux contre moi, et je suis dans un piteux état sous mon uniforme, si l’un d’eux me touche l’abdomen je suis fait. Le bleu sur mon visage n’est rien comparé à tous ceux sur mon corps.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe ici!? S’écrit un enseignant.  
Les élèves se dispersent pour ne pas se faire prendre, moi je ne peux pas m’éclipser discrètement. Je suis prêt à subir les conséquences, en autant qu’eux aussi les subissent. Puis, pour me sauver de la situation, le garçon que j’ai sortie de là viens expliquer à l’enseignant ce qui s’est réellement passé. Elle me regarde alors que les deux autres sont menés vers la direction.  
\- La violence ne règle rien, me dit-elle alors.  
\- Je sais, que je réponds, je suis désolé.  
\- Je l’espère bien.  
Sauvé.  
Jeno et Renjun me rejoignent alors avec mon sac en me félicitant. C’est bien la première fois que ce genre de situation se produit.  
\- Tu es partie comme une flèche, me dit Jeno.  
\- Je pensais que tu allais les frapper plus que ça, ajoute Renjun.  
\- Je déteste la violence. Que je dis pour m’expliquer.  
Ils me regardent, perplexe.  
\- Mais, tu m’as dit que tu t’étais battu? Demande Jeno.  
\- Plus ou moins, c’est compliqué, que je réponds en espérant qu’il ne pose pas plus de question.  
C’est plus que je me suis fait battre que je me suis battu. Parce qu’au fond je ne me suis même pas débattue.  
\- Sinon, dit Renjun pour changer de sujet, vous êtes libre ce soir?

***

Jamais de toute ma vie je me serais imaginé vivre une journée comme celle-ci. Sauver un garçon qui se fait battre et me retrouver dans un café avec deux personnes pour travailler sur un exposer de littérature. En réalité, je m’attendais à ce que nous travaillons réellement, mais pour le moment ça ressemble plus à trois vieux amis qui passent du temps ensemble après les cours.  
Nous discutons de tout et de rien. On apprend que Renjun aussi est arrivé ici assez ressemant, après les vacances d’été l’année passée. Lorsqu’il est arrivé, tout le monde lui parlait et voulait être son ami, puis après un mois il était devenu invisible. Je le comprends, ça m’est souvent arrivé ce genre de situation. Être le nouveau attire l’attention un moment, puis après on se fond dans la masse.  
\- À ma deuxième journée ici, commence Jeno en souriant, je fumais tranquille pendant la pause et une fille de la classe vient me voir pour me dire qu’elle trouve ça vraiment sexy un mec qui fume. Je lui ai dit que je pensais pareil. Vous auriez dû voir ça tête.  
Il rit en se remémorant la fameuse tête de cette fille, puis deux fils se touchent dans mon petit cerveau. J’ai peur qu’il le prenne mal, mais si je ne le demande pas je ne saurais jamais.  
\- T’es gay? Que je demande sans aucune gêne.  
\- Ah non, je suis bi pour être juste.  
\- Oh! M’exclamé-je heureux de l’apprendre. Et bien moi je suis gay, genre vraiment très, très gay, que je dis en riant.  
Je suis surpris, agréablement surpris même.  
\- Et toi? Demande Jeno à Renjun qui semble soudainement gêné de la tournure de la conversation.  
\- Si je suis gay?  
\- Ou bien hétéro, ou ce que tu veux au fond. Explique Jeno en prenant une gorgée de café.  
\- Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question, on m’a un peu appris que les garçons sortaient avec des filles et inversement.  
C’est facile de deviner que Renjun doit avoir une famille très conservatrice. Sans doute fils unique en plus, il doit être chouchouté à souhait. Je ne devrais pas trop parler, mon père m’achète tout ce que je veux sans regarder le prix.  
\- Mais, continue Renjun alors que ses oreilles rougissent, je dois avouer que quand tu es arrivé au lycée la première chose que j’ai pensé c’est que je n’avais jamais vu un mec comme toi avant, dit-il à Jeno.  
\- Un mec comme moi? Demande-t-il en regardant Renjun droit dans les yeux.  
Il y a une tension entre eux, Jeno bouffe Renjun du regard et il se laisse manger sans problème. Je me sens presque de trop à cette table, mais j’aime les voir aller.  
\- Un… Bad boy?  
Jeno me regarde, je me retenais de rire mais en voyant sa tête je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps. Un Bad Boy, c’est la meilleure! On dirait presque un mauvais film d’ado : « Renjun le solitaire rat de bibliothèque qui ton sous le charme de Jeno le bad boy du lycée »  
\- Ne riez pas! Dit Renjun en riant lui-même.  
\- Désolé, tu as raison, je suis un bad boy…  
Deuxième fou rire général. Si Jeno est le bad boy et que Renjun est l’enfant sage aux bonnes notes, ça voudrait dire que je suis le sportif? Non, je suis loin de l’être. Moi je suis le fils de riche, voilà ce que je suis. Mais à voir mes deux camarades habiller en marque de la tête au pied je me doute qu’ils pourraient aisément prendre le rôle de fils de riche aussi. Je suis donc simplement Jaemin.  
Nous continuons de discuter un moment, et plus le temps passe moins nous travaillons. Rapidement il commence à se faire tard et la café ferme ses portes. Nous sommes donc tous les trois dehors à se demander si l’on se quitte pour aujourd’hui où si l’on va chez quelqu’un pour réellement travailler cette fois. Une chose est sure, on ne peut pas aller chez moi, il y a encore tout le bordel que mon père à fait hier soir. Le pire c’est que je vais sans doute devoir ranger, jamais il ne le fera.  
C’est justement à ce moment que mon portable sonne. Je le sors de ma poche et vois « maman » qui s’affiche. Une haine immense prend possession de moi, si elle pense que je vais lui répondre après ce qu’elle m’a fait elle se met le doigt dans l’œil.  
\- Tu ne réponds pas? Me demande Renjun alors que je fixe mon téléphone.  
\- Non, ce n’est pas important. Je vais rentrer moi. Que je dis. À demain.  
J’avais du plaisir avec mes nouveaux amis, les premières personnes avec qui j’ai réellement envie de passer du temps depuis une éternité, et il a fallu qu’elle vienne tout gâcher. J’espère du plus profond de mon cœur qu’elle ne revienne jamais. Peut-être que mon père va se calmer si elle n’est plus là. J’espère qu’il se calmera.  
Aussitôt chez moi, je saute sous la douche. J’observe un moment mon reflet dans le miroir. Plus de regarde les marques, plus je les trouve belles. Elles sont de toutes les couleurs. Des plus noirs, d’autres jaunâtres, mauves, vertes. J’ai un arc-en-ciel sur moi, c’est presque triste qu’il disparaîtra d’ici une semaine.  
Sans trop réfléchir j’attrape mon téléphone est prend des photos. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je le fais, mais je le fais. Je vais ensuite sous la douche et lorsque je sors, j’entend mon père qui fait du bruit à l’étage du dessous. Je m’habille et descend, j’espère qu’il est de bonne humeur.  
\- Oh Jaemin, ta journée s’est bien passé?  
Il semble presque flotter sur un nuage. Autant en profiter.  
\- Oui, et toi?  
\- Magnifique journée, tu as mangé?  
Je secoue la tête, autre que le muffin acheter au café après les cours je n’ai rien mangé, j’ai terriblement faim.  
\- On commande des nouilles? Qu’il me propose en refermant la porte du réfrigérateur qu’il venait d’ouvrir.  
\- Oui!  
Une vingtaine de minute plus tard, nous sommes assis à table avec nos nouilles bien chaude, c’est parfait pour terminer cette belle journée.  
Parfois, je déteste mon père plus que tout au monde, mais au fond je sais qu’il m’aime plus que tout. Il me le dit même quand il me frappe. Je crois que le problème c’était ma mère, si elle part pour de bon nous allons être mieux.  
\- Est-ce que maman va revenir? Que je demande. Parce que je ne veux pas.  
Mon père me regarde surpris, puis souris.  
\- Elle ne reviendra pas, j’ai reçu des papiers de divorce aujourd’hui.  
La cerise sur le gâteau de cette magnifique journée.  
\- Tant mieux, que je dis avant de continuer à manger.  
Je suis certain que nous serons bien mieux juste nous deux. C’est de la faute de ma mère s’il me frappe. Il m’a frappé hier parce qu’elle est partie sans le prévenir. Si elle ne revient pas, il ne me frappera plus jamais.  
\- Est-ce que je pourrais inviter des amis à la maison?

***

Habituellement, je passe mes vendredi soir à regarder des séries ou des films sur Netflix. Ce soir c’est différent. Je crois bien que c’est la première fois de toute ma vie que j’invite des amis chez moi. Quand j’ai demandé à mon père il m’a tout de suite dit oui. Surtout qu’il devait passer le week-end entier dans une formation à l’extérieur. Pourquoi muter des employés si c’est pour les faire voyage pour des week-end entier à tout moment?  
\- C’est immense chez toi, s’exclame Renjun alors que nous entrons.  
Il serait bien impressionné de voir plusieurs maisons où j’ai habité, celle-ci est parmi les plus grande, mais pas la plus grande.  
Nous montons aussitôt dans ma chambre pour se poser et relaxer un peu. Nous n’allons certainement pas travailler dans nos cours un vendredi soir, surtout pas la semaine de la rentrée.  
Aussi entré dans ma chambre, Jeno se laisse tomber sur mon lit comme si c’était le sien, ce qui ne me dérange pas le moindrement. Je vais même le rejoindre pour voir se qu’il regarde sur son portable. Je roule les yeux en voyant son fil remplie de photo de fille très peut vêtu. La plupart sont très mince, sans trop de forme. On pourrait presque penser que ce son des garçons habillés en filles.  
\- On dirait des mecs, que je souffle alors qu’il double tape sur l’écran.  
\- C’est parce que c’en ait, me répond-t-il.  
\- Vraiment!?  
Je suis surpris, ils sont tous… Comment dire, belle? Magnifique même. Très mignon.  
\- Regarde, ce son des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon à la naissance. Mais le garçon n’est pas un garçon, il est simplement lui, m’explique-t-il.  
J’hoche la tête lentement. J’ai souvent entendu parler de ce genre de personne, mais je n’en avais pas vraiment vu ou autre. Peut importe leur genre, les deux personnes sur la photo son magnifique.  
Tandis que nous regardons les photos, Renjun s’approche enfin du lit pour venir s’y asseoir. Jeno le regarde et passe son bras libre devant lui pour l’inciter à se coucher avec nous. Je pense même qu’il lui prend la main. Mon cœur s’accélère alors que je les regarde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais les voir ensemble me mets dans tous mes états. Je dois me calmer.  
\- Tu serais mignon dans ça, dit Jeno à Renjun alors qu’une photo montre une personne portant un uniforme d’écolière rose pâle avec des motifs de lapin.  
\- Quoi? Mais, c’est pour les filles non?  
\- C’est un garçon sur la photo. Avoue Jeno. Et puis, les vêtements n’ont de genre que dans la langue.  
Une idée me traverse l’esprit. Je me lève et me dirige vers mon ordinateur que j’allume. Je vais sur Amazon pour chercher un uniforme du même que celui sur la photo que nous regardions. J’entend les garçons s’approcher derrière moi pour venir voir ce que je fais. J’ai deux réactions différentes qui s’offre à moi : Jeno bien content de mon idée et Renjun qui n’est pas des plus certain.  
\- On devrait prendre ces mensurations pour la grandeur non? Que je demande à Jeno.  
\- Tu as un ruban à mesurer? Qu’il me demande à son tour.  
\- Personne ne veut mon avis dans toutes cette histoire? Soupire Renjun.  
Nous le regardons, en attendant qu’il nous donne son avis mais il ne dit rien.  
\- J’enlève mes vêtements pour prendre les mesures ou non?  
Il n’aurait pas pu nous donner meilleure réponse. Aussitôt dit, je me lève pour partir à la recherche de quelque chose pour mesurer. Les garçons me suivent de près, beaucoup trop curieux de découvrir le reste de ma maison. Je vais directement dans le bureau de mon père, l’endroit où il est le plus probable de trouver une règle, ce qui n’est pas l’idéale mais mieux que rien.  
J’ouvre la porte du bureau qui est parfaitement rangé, loin d’être dans le même état que mercredi soir. Jeno me passe devant pour aller observer les nombreuses bouteilles d’alcool fort disposé sur une étagère vitrée.  
\- T’as bien dit que ton père était parti jusqu’à dimanche soir? Me demande Jeno.  
\- Oui, pourquoi?  
Il attrape la bouteille de Vodka pur et nous la montre fièrement.  
\- Que diriez-vous de pimenter un peu la soirée?  
\- Mais il va le voir si on en boit, que je dis tout de suite.  
\- On mettra de l’eau pour faire comme si, je le fais toujours avec mes parents.  
Je regarde Renjun qui, tout comme moi, n’a pas l’air d’adhérer au plan génial de Jeno. Au fond, c’est une bouteille de Vodka bien normal, on n’aura qu’a en racheter une.  
\- D’accord, mais il nous faut quelque chose pour mesurer maintenant, que je dis en commençant à fouiller dans le bureau.  
Au final, nous retournons dans ma chambre avec une simple règle de quinze centimètres, mais comme le dit Jeno c’est mieux que rien. Renjun retire ses vêtements alors que Jeno se met à boire directement de la bouteille. Je ne comprends pas comment il fait, pour en avoir déjà bu un peu je sais que c’est dégueulasse, il avale comme si c’était de l’eau.  
\- Arrête de bouger deux secondes.  
\- Mais ça chatouille, me dit Renjun alors que j’essaie de mesurer sa taille. Jeno arrête de prendre des photos!  
Je me retourne un bref instant pour voir Jeno assis sur ma chaise de bureau qui s’assure d’avoir assez de cliché de ce moment cocasse. Je fini enfin de prendre les mesures et Renjun se rhabille pour empêcher Jeno de prendre plus de photo, c’est l’heure de commander le tout.  
\- Pousse-toi, que je dis à Jeno bien installer sur la chaise.  
Il tapote ses cuisses pour me dire de m’y assoir, je ne me fais pas prier et m’y installe confortablement. Il n’attend pas plus pour déposer la bouteille sur mon bureau et vient ensuite poser ses mains sur mon bassin.  
\- Je pensais que ton genre de mec c’était plus Renjun, que je dis en ajoutant l’article à mon panier.  
\- Tu as raison, mais je peux faire une exception pour toi…  
Il essaie de me chauffer ou quoi? Je ne peux pas le laisser me toucher plus longtemps, sinon ce qui arrivera sera bien pire que de voler une bouteille d’alcool à mon père.  
\- Vous avez faim? On pourrait commander du poulet?  
\- Bonne idée! Dit Jeno qui semble avoir oublié ce qui venait de se passer.  
Je gère la situation, pas vrai?

***

Je me gère plus du tout la situation.  
Jeno est complètement saoul mais ça ne semble pas le dérangé. Renjun à mal au cœur parce qu’il a décidé de boire sans manger, et moi j’essaie de les surveiller pour m’assurer qu’ils s’en sortent en un seul morceau.  
\- Relaxe Jaemin, me dit Jeno qui est lui beaucoup trop relaxe. On ne fait rien de mal.  
Il a raison, peut importe ce qui pourrait arriver, nous sommes en sécurité chez moi. Une chance, je n’aurais jamais pu m’occuper d’eux si nous avions été autre part.  
\- Renjun-ah, dis Jeno en s’approchant de lui dangereusement. Tu sais que j’ai vraiment hâte de te voir dans cet uniforme.  
\- Tu dis ça parce que tu es saoul. Dit Renjun qui essaie de contrôler son mal de cœur.  
\- Je te jure que non… Juste de t’imaginer dedans j’ai envie de te faire des choses…  
Pour sauver Renjun de la situation qui semble le mettre très mal à l’aise, je vais rapidement me placer entre les deux. C’est facile de deviner que Renjun n’a jamais rien fait de sexuelle avec qui que ce soit, pour Jeno je me doute qu’il a plus d’une expérience. Dans mon cas, j’ai eu quelques belles soirées avec un garçon plus vieux lorsque j’étais en seconde. J’ai passé l’année complète dans ce lycée et j’ai eu la chance de perdre ma virginité, et de me faire briser le cœur aussi. Mais ça, c’est une autre histoire, et c’est complètement de ma faute. Il m’avait prévenu qu’on ne faisait que coucher ensemble, mais évidemment je suis tombé amoureux.  
\- Tu es vierge Renjun? Demande Alors Jeno en se collant contre moi.  
\- Évidemment. Répond-t-il comme si ne pas l’être était anormal. Pas vous?  
\- Non, j’avais une copine dans mon ancien lycée, dit Jeno. Et toi princesse?  
\- Princesse? Que je répète en riant. Je suis loin de l’être, que j’avoue en attrapant la bouteille presque vide pour en prendre une gorgée. Je couchais avec un mec lors de ma première année de lycée. Mais depuis je n’ai rien fait.  
\- Je n’ai jamais rien fait avec un mec, finit par avouer Jeno.  
Nous le regardons tous les deux surpris. Il est tellement entreprenant et sur de lui avec nous qu’on croit obligatoirement le contraire, savoir qu’il n’a jamais rien fait avec un garçon me rassure un peu à vrai dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens que personne ici n’a l’intention que nous restions des amis platoniques.  
\- J’ai découvert que j’était bi il y a un an, continue Jeno. C’est le grand-frère de mon ex qui m’a fait réaliser que j’aimais aussi les garçons. Grand, musclé, c’est lui qui m’a initié à la cigarette. Lorsque mon ex m’a laissé, j’étais démolie, il s’est occupé de moi, puis lorsque j’ai quitté la ville je lui ai avouer que je l’aimais. Je ne l’ai pas revu, évidemment.  
Cette histoire semble tout droit sortie d’un film LGBT+, mais je l’aime bien. Je n’aurais jamais imaginé Jeno tomber amoureux d’un garçon plus vieux, avec toutes les photos qu’il regarde je pensais vraiment qu’il préférait les garçons mignons aux garçons virils.  
\- J’avais 13 ans lorsque j’ai compris que j’étais vraiment gay, que je dis pour continuer sur la lancé de Jeno. Un collègue de mon père nous avait invité à passer les vacances dans son chalet à la montagne. Il avait un fils d’un an plus vieux. Un soir dans le jacuzzi, il s’est mis à me toucher puis à m’embrasser. Au début je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi il faisait cela, puis après j’ai laisser tomber la logique. On a passé le reste de la semaine à s’embrasser en cachette.  
Évidemment, je n’ai jamais revu ce garçon et je n’ai aucune idée de ce qu’il est devenu, mais je le remercie de m’avoir aidé, voir même poussé, à accepter ma sexualité. C’est vraiment comme si lui l’avait su avant moi.  
\- Dommage que Renjun ne puisse pas nous raconter son expérience à lui, avoua Jeno en passant sa main devant mon pour aller attraper celle de Renjun.  
\- En fait, je peux.  
Nos regards se posent sur lui alors que nous attendons une suite à l’annonce qu’il vient de nous faire. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça.  
\- J’étais dans un nouveau lycée depuis un an, je n’avais aucun ami, tout le monde m’ignorait. Puis un jour, un garçon vraiment magnifique et sympathique me demande si je veux me mettre en équipe avec lui et un autre garçon. J’accepte, évidemment, puis le soir je me retrouve dans un café avec un, on passe la soirée à discuter. Le lendemain, nous sommes tous les trois chez l’un d’eux, et plus je les regarde, plus j’ai envie d’être avec eux malgré le fait que je ne me serais jamais imaginer avec des gens comme eux. J’ai envie qu’ils m’apprennent, qu’ils s’occupent de moi. J’ai envie d’embarquer dans leur délire d’uniforme scolaire…  
Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire tout au long du récit de Renjun. Il est tellement mignon, j’ai du mal à croire qu’il est juste à côté de moi et qu’il souhaite être avec nous.  
Subitement, il se lève et se met à courir vers la salle de bain qui est juste de l’autre côté du couloir et rapidement nous l’entendons se vomir le corps. J’espère au moins qu’il a eu le temps de se rendre à la toilette.  
Nous nous levons pour nous assurer qu’il va bien.  
Assis à côté de la toilette qui ne contient presque que de la bile, Renjun pleure pour une raison qui nous ai inconnue.  
\- J’ai gâché le moment, dit-il en s’essuyant la bouche avec du papier de toilette.  
\- Mais non voyons… Que je dis pour le rassurer en prenant une serviette que je passe sous l’eau froide. Tu as fait que ce moment soit encore plus mémorable.  
Je m’accroupie à ses côtés et lui passe la serviette sur le visage alors qu’il me regarde les yeux mouillés de larme. Jeno, qui était resté silencieux depuis un moment, fini par parler.  
\- Et moi je ne veux pas briser ce moment, mais je vais avoir besoin de la toilette aussi.  
Loin d’être surprenant après tout l’alcool et le poulet qu’il a ingéré. J’aide Renjun à se lever et nous allons dans la cuisine le temps que Jeno face ce qu’il a à faire. Je lui donne un verre d’eau et lui propose quelque chose à manger.  
\- Je crois que l’eau sera suffisante, mais je suis crevé.  
\- Il est tard aussi, on devrait aller dormir.  
\- On dort où?  
\- Dans ma chambre, si on se colle on devrait avoir assez de place pour dormir tous ensemble, même si je sens que Jeno va passer une partie de la nuit avec la très chère toilette.  
Cela fait une dizaine de minute qu’il y est et nous n’avons aucune nouvelle de lui. Je dis à Renjun de monter se changer le temps que j’aille m’assurer qu’il est toujours en vie. Je frappe à la porte et elle s’ouvre.  
\- Un petit abus non? Que je dis.  
\- Je ferais mieux de rentrer je pense…  
\- Mais non, tu vas voir je vais bien t’installer.  
Jeno réussit à se retenir le temps de monter dans la deuxième salle de bain, celle à côté de ma chambre, mais disons qu’il n’aurait pas fallu qu’il y ait deux marches de plus.  
Je vais chercher des couvertures et oreillers dans la chambre de débarra pour les donner à Jeno qui ne passera pas la nuit avec nous finalement. Il me remercie, sans lever la tête de la cuvette. Je me brosse les dents avec les bruits de Jeno en trame de son puis rejoins ensuite Renjun dans ma chambre.  
\- Jeno ne semble pas très bien, me dit-il. Je suis passée dans la salle de bain me brosser les dents.  
\- Oui, finalement on ne sera que nous deux dans mon lit.  
J’enlève mes vêtements pour me mettre au lit, Renjun me regarde comme s’il venait de voir un fantôme. Je me trouve soudainement très con et attrape rapidement un t-shirt qui trainait sur ma commode. Évidemment qu’il a tout vu, il faudrait être aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu.  
\- Jaemin… Dit-il tout bas.  
\- Ce n’est rien, c’est lorsque je me suis battu. Que je dis avant d’aller me mettre dans mon lit. Tu viens?  
Hésitant, il me rejoint sous les draps. Nous gardons une certaine distance entre nous deux. Je pense que le fait qu’il a vu mes bleus à créé un froid entre nous deux, j’espère que tout sera arrangé après une nuit de sommeil.  
\- Bonne nuit Renjun.  
\- Bonne nuit Jaemin.  
J’espère qu’il oubliera.

***

Au final, les garçons sont partis en début d’après-midi samedi allait beaucoup mieux après une courte nuit avec ma toilette, Renjun ne m’a pas reparlé des marques qu’il a vu sur mon corps, et heureusement. Je n’aurais pas su quoi lui dire s’il avait posé davantage de questions. Je sais que ce n’est pas bien de leur mentir alors que notre relation, quelle qu’elle soit, ne fait que commencer, mais je ne peux pas leur dire. De toute façon, ça ne changerait rien et puis mon père ne le fera plus maintenant que ma mère est partie pour de bon.  
J’entend justement mon père qui rentre enfin de sa formation, pile à temps pour le dîner. Je sors de ma chambre pour aller l’accueillir et lui demander comment ça s’est passé, mais rapidement je m’arrête. À l’attendre donner des coups de pieds dans les murs je me doute que cette formation n’était pas la plus agréable ou bien que ma mère ait encore fait quelque chose. Je descends quand même lentement l’escalier et m’arrête lorsque nos regards se croisent.  
\- Allo, que je dis simplement espérant qu’il se calme.  
\- Tu appelleras ta mère, elle veut te parler. Qu’il me lance sans même me saluer.  
\- Mais je ne veux pas lui parler, que je réponds aussitôt.  
\- Elle m’a harcelé tout le week-end pour avoir la garde exclusive, m’avoue mon père. Elle aurait dit à son avocat que je suis incapable de gérer ma colère et que tu n’es pas en sécurité avec moi.  
Je finis de descendre l’escalier pour suivre mon père qui se dirige dans son bureau. J’entre presque ne même temps que lui alors qu’il se stop net devant ses bouteilles d’alcool fort. Évidemment, la bouteille de Vodka que Jeno à vidé vendredi soir n’y est plus. Est-ce qu’il aurait déjà remarqué?  
\- Je veux rester avec toi, que je lui dis alors qu’il s’avance pour attraper une bouteille qu’il débouche sur le champ pour en prendre une bonne gorgée.  
\- Je sais Jaemin, mais il faut que tu lui dises toi-même.  
C’est à moi d’être en colère cette fois, mais contrairement à lui je ne brise rien, la seule chose que j’arrive à faire c’est pleurer. À chaque fois que ma mère part, tout se passe bien avec mon père. Il est gentil, attentionné, calme. Elle ne pourrait pas nous laisser tranquille pour de bon?  
\- Pourquoi tu pleur? Me demande mon père en s’approchant de moi.  
\- Parce que je la déteste, que je dis, elle vient toujours tout gâcher.  
Mon père sourit, je suis content de le voir sourire. Je crois que plus je déteste ma mère, plus il m’aime. Je vais la détester autant qu’il veut si c’est ce qu’il veut.  
\- Moi aussi Jaemin… Et c’est dommage que tu lui ressemble autant…  
Il passe sa main sur mon visage et essuie mes larmes. Il prend ensuite une autre gorgée dans la bouteille d’alcool avant de la remettre sur la tablette. Il a dû prendre plus que deux gorgées puisqu’il me semble qu’elle était bien plus remplie lorsqu’il la prit il y a cinq minutes.  
\- Lorsque je te regarde, dit-il en observant une photo de famille posé sur son bureau, j’ai presque l’impression de la regarder elle.  
On me l’a toujours dit, depuis mon plus jeune âge « le portrait craché de sa mère ». J’ai toujours détesté entendre les gens me dire ça, je ne voulais pas être comme ma mère. Une profiteuse. Mon père me l’a dit une fois qu’elle l’avait épousé que pour son argent, ça doit être la raison pour laquelle elle revenait tout le temps aussi.  
\- Je ne suis pas comme elle, que je fini par dire.  
\- Une chance Jaemin. Une chance.  
Il jette alors brusquement le cadre avec la photo au sol. Je sursaute, évidemment, je ne m’attendais pas à cela, je pensais que la crise était passé. Il semblerait que non, et quand son regard croise le miens ça me confirme que non. Ce n’est plus mon père, c’est un homme complètement saoul et enragé qui ne se contrôle plus, malheureusement pour moi.  
Je n’ai même pas le temps de lever le petit doigt qu’il se jette sur moi, m’attrapant le visage d’une main et le serrant si fort que mes dents s’enfoncent dans mes joues. Il m’observe sous tous les angles sans pour autant me lâcher. J’ai mal, mais je ne dis rien.  
\- Jooyung, dit-il en me fixant dans les yeux.  
Non, ce n’est pas Jooyung, c’est Jaemin…  
Toujours en me tenant par le visage, il me pousse contre le mur, me coinçant complètement. Son corps est tellement près du mieux qu’a la moindre inspiration ils se touchent. Mais c’est autre chose que je sens remonter le long de ma cuisse jusqu’à mon ventre, sous mon pull.  
\- Tu m’as peut-être épousé que pour mon argent, mais moi ce n’est que pour ton corps.  
Il pense que je suis ma mère… Je dois lui faire comprendre que non, je suis Jaemin pas Jooyung. Mais avec sa main sur mon visage je n’arrive pas à parler, impossible d’ouvrir la bouche.  
\- Ton magnifique corps…  
Je sens sa main monter de plus en plus, il semble chercher une poitrine qu’il ne trouvera jamais sur ce corps. Il s’arrête justement, ne trouvant rien. Se recule légèrement, me regarde droit dans les yeux, et me lâche enfin le visage. On dirait qu’il a compris.  
\- Monte dans ta chambre, dit-t-il tout bas.  
\- Papa…  
Il me gifle de toutes ses forces, tellement fort que je dois me retenir contre le mur pour ne pas tomber.  
\- J’ai dit monte dans ta chambre!  
Cette fois je ne réplique pas et je quitte son bureau à toute vitesse pour aller me réfugier dans ma chambre. Je me regarde rapidement le visage dans le miroir, il ne semble pas y avoir de marque visible, une chance. Les gens vont vraiment commencer à croire que je passe mon temps à me battre sinon…

***

J’entre dans la classe juste avant que l’enseignant ne ferme la porte. Ce matin je n’ai pas de bleu au-dessus du sourcil, mais bien sous les yeux. J’ai dû dormir une ou deux heures pendant lesquels je n’ai pas arrêté de voir mon père me toucher, me frapper, m’appeler par le nom de ma mère. J’ai des frissons juste à y repenser. En entrant, je suis surpris de voir Renjun assi au milieu de la classe avec Jeno. Habituellement, c’est Renjun au premier rang et Jeno tout derrière. Je les rejoins à la place libre juste à côté d’eux. Ils me regardent comme si j’avais un énorme bouton au milieu du front.  
Au moment où le cours se termine, nous sortons de la classe en silence, mais Jeno se plante devant moi avant que je n’aie le temps d’aller bien loin. N’a-t-il pas envie d’aller fumer avant notre prochain cours? Habituellement il court presque dehors pour fumer en vitesse.  
\- T’as passé la nuit debout ou quoi? Me demande-t-il.  
\- Non, pourquoi?  
\- Tu as une sale tête, j’ai presque eu peur en te voyant.  
Je baisse les yeux vers mes pieds. Juste de l’entendre me dire ça on dirait que ça empire ma situation. Renjun met sa main sur mon épaule pour me montrer qu’il est là. Il doit se douter de quelque chose, sinon il est stupide, et je sais qu’il est loin de l’être.  
\- Je vais fumer, vous venez avec moi?  
\- Je dois aller rendre un livre à la bibliothèque, dit Renjun. On te rejoint après?  
\- D’accord, à plus!  
Je suis Renjun qui se met à marcher en direction de la bibliothèque si je me fis à ce qu’il vient de dire. Mais le voyant s’arrêter au milieu de nulle part, loin de tous, je devine que ce n’était qu’une excuse pour me parler en priver.  
\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, je peux comprendre, mais sache que je suis là, si tu as besoin de n’importe quoi. D’accord?  
Je dois retenir les larmes qui menace de couler de mes yeux. Je n’ai pas mal physiquement, mais je souffre quand même. C’est étrange. Je suis content que Renjun ne me force pas à lui parler, je n’aurais pas été capable de toute façon.  
\- Allons rejoindre Jeno, que je dis simplement.  
Nous passons le reste de l’heure dehors malgré l’air froid de la mi-mars. Renjun est frigorifié, il se colle contre nous comme un petit pingouin à la recherche de chaleur. D’ici quelques semaines il fera bien plus chaud, il ne devrait plus avoir à se coller de la sorte.  
L’avant-midi se passe bien, j’en oublie même la soirée et nuit passé. Je suis vraiment content d’avoir Renjun et Jeno avec qui passer mes journées. Je me demande même comment je faisais pour être pratiquement tout le temps seul avant.  
Assis à une table dans la salle commune, nous travaillons réellement sur notre exposé à présenter dans deux semaines. Jeno et moi ne sommes habituellement pas d’avance à ce point, mais Renjun préfère en finir au plus vite. C’est ce moment que mon téléphone posé sur la table sonne, affichant « maman ». Je soupir et me dis que je ferais mieux de répondre sinon elle appellera mon père.  
\- Allo.  
\- « Mon chérie, Jaemin, enfin tu me réponds »  
Je roule les yeux, juste entendre sa voix me donne envie de vomir.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux?  
Mes amis me regardent surpris, c’est de loin la première fois qu’il me voit parler aussi sèchement à quelqu’un, surtout qu’ils ont vue que c’est ma mère.  
\- « Mon avocat va t’appeler pour que je puisse avoir ta garde, tu n’auras qu’à lui »  
\- Non, je ne vais rien faire. Je vais rester avec papa.  
\- « Quoi? Tu n’es pas sérieux j’espère? »  
\- Très sérieux même.  
\- « Mais, Jaemin… Il te frappe, tu ne peux pas rester avec lui voyons. »  
Mes yeux deviennent ronds et j’espère qu’ils n’entendent pas la conversation. Mon père me frappe à cause d’elle, si elle nous laisse tranquille tout sera parfait, je le sais. Elle ne veut pas que je sois heureux.  
\- Je suis occupé, au revoir.  
Je raccroche et range mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je passais un bon moment et elle vient encore tout gâcher.  
\- Désolé, que je dis, mes parents divorcent et ma mère veut que j’aille vivre avec elle mais je ne veux pas.  
\- Je vois… Souffle Renjun. On continue?  
\- Au fait, je devrais recevoir vous savez quoi demain, que je dis pour changer de sujet.  
J’ai vraiment hâte que toute cette histoire de divorce soit terminée et que je puisse enfin être heureux avec mon père et mes amis. J’espère qu’elle a compris que jamais je n’irais vivre avec elle, ce même si elle m’envoie son avocat ou n’importe qui d’autre. Je vais vivre avec mon père, finir mes années de lycées ici, et rester auprès de Jeno et Renjun. Point final.

***

Les deux dernières semaines ont été, à mon plus grand soulagement, plutôt tranquille. J’ai entendu quelques fois mon père s’énerver au téléphone au sujet du divorce et de ma garde, mais je crois que ma mère à finit par lâcher prise et me laisser vivre avec mon père.  
Ce soir, avec les garçons, nous allons au cinéma. Notre première sortie depuis un long moment, c’est aujourd’hui d’avait lieu notre présentation et elle s’est très bien passée. Il faut dire qu’avec Renjun dans notre équipe, nous avions une longueur d’avance. Malgré le fait que la moitié de nos séances de travail se transformait en discussion sur tous autres sujets, nous avons offert une belle prestation et nous étions près.  
Nous sommes en plein cours de français lorsqu’une dame, sans doute une CPE, c’est toujours eux qui viennent nous chercher en plein milieu des cours pour nous déranger. Cette fois, étrangement, c’est moi qu’on vient chercher. Je n’ai rien fait pourtant, qu’est-ce qu’elle ne veut?  
Je regarde Jeno et Renjun en haussant les épaules. Elle me demande de prendre toutes mes choses et de la suivre, ce que je fais sans discuter, je n’ai pas vraiment le choix de toute façon. Nous traversons le lycée pour nous rendre jusqu’à un local que je ne connaissais pas jusqu’à présent. Sur la porte, on peut lire « Kim Minsoo, assistante de service sociale ».  
\- Tu peux entrer, me dis la CPE en poussant la porte entre-ouverte.  
Un peu à reculons, j’entre alors que la CPE referme la porte derrière moi. Assis à son bureau, une dame d’une quarantaine d’année me salut et m’invitant à m’assoir sur la chaise devant elle. Je m’assoie et attend qu’elle me dise la raison de ma présence ici.  
\- Comment vas-tu Jaemin? Me demande-t-elle en prenant un stylo dans le porte-crayon devant elle.  
\- Bien… Que je dis simplement.  
\- Et le divorce de tes parents, ça se passe bien aussi?  
Comment sait-elle que mes parents divorces? Les seules personnes qui sont au courant dans ce lycée sont Renjun et Jeno, et je ne vois pas comment ils auraient pu le dire à cette femme.  
\- Ta mère m’a appelé en début de semaine, dit-elle finalement, voyant que je ne réponds pas à sa question précédente.  
\- Si vous voulez essayer de me convaincre d’aller vivre avec elle, laissez tomber. Que je dis, en croisant les bras.  
\- Ce n’est pas mon but, pas contre j’aimerais que l’on parle de ton père.  
Ma mère a dû lui raconter plein de connerie c’est certain. J’ai hâte de voir ce qu’elle a à me dire au sujet de mon père.  
\- Selon ta mère, ton père serait parfois violent, commence-t-il. Avec ta mère, mais avec toi aussi.  
\- Elle vous a raconter n’importe quoi! M’écrié-je. Elle veut juste que j’aille vivre avec elle!  
\- Du calme Jaemin, nous ne faisons que discuter. Mon but ici n’est que de m’assurer que tu es en sécurité. Si tu me dis que ton père n’est pas violent envers toi, je te crois.  
Je baisse les yeux, gêner de m’être emporté aussi facilement. Mon père n’est pas violent, il lui arrive juste que s’emporter et d’avoir de la difficulté à gérer sa colère, c’est tout. Il ne le fait pas exprès.  
\- Par contre, continue-t-elle, il est de mon devoir de m’assurer que tu es réellement en sécurité, donc, si tu es d’accord bien évidemment, l’infirmière t’attend pour un examen très simple. Nous souhaitons simplement nous assurer que tout va bien.  
S’il veut m’ausculter qu’ils le fassent, je n’ai rien à cacher sous mes vêtements. Mon corps est complètement guéri depuis la dernière fois, ça fait plus de deux semaines quand même. Et puis, si je les laisse faire, ils verront bien que je suis en sécurité avec mon père. Ils me laisseront enfin tranquille.  
\- D’accord, pas de problème, que je dis près à faire leur examen.  
\- Super, suis-moi.  
Nous sortons du bureau, la CPE n’est plus là. Nous allons dans une salle juste à côté puis dans un autre bureau qui est celui de l’infirmière, une jeune femme qui ne semble pas plus vieille que la trentaine. Elle me sourit lorsque j’entre et que l’assistante de service social reste dehors.  
\- Jaemin, c’est bien ça? Me demande-t-elle.  
\- Oui…  
\- Enchantée, je suis Oh Eunbi, c’est moi qui vais s’assurer que tout est sous contrôle, ne t’en fait pas, ça ne fera pas mal.  
Elle m’explique en quoi consiste l’examen, rien de bien surprenant, Je dois simplement me mettre en caleçon devant elle, puis elle fera le tour de moi pour s’assurer que je n’ai aucune marque suspecte. Une perte de temps selon moi, mais bon il y a pire.  
J’enlève mes vêtements que je pose sur la chaise à côté de moi puis lève les bras pour faire une croix avec mon corps. Elle passe ensuite tout autour de moi en observant attentivement chacune des parties de mon corps.  
À peine cinq minutes plus tard, je suis rhabillé et sortie du bureau. L’assistante de service social qui m’attendait regarde l’infirmière qui lui dit que tout est beau.  
\- Je vous l’avais dit.  
\- On voulait s’en assurer Jaemin, me dit-elle en retour.  
La cloche sonne à son moment, je les quitte pour aller rejoindre Jeno et Renjun, nous avons une sortie de prévu, je ne veux la manquer pour rien au monde.  
Je croise Renjun en premier qui me demande pourquoi la CPE est venu me chercher en plein cours un vendredi après-midi.  
\- Ma mère a appelé au lycée à cause du divorce et que je ne veux pas aller vivre avec elle.  
\- Vraiment?  
\- Oui, elle m’énerve, j’ai hâte qu’elle laisse enfin tomber l’affaire.  
Moi qui pensais que j’étais débarrassé d’elle, elle ne semble pas vouloir nous laisser tranquille pour de bon. Je préfère ne pas en parler à mon père quand même, je sais que ça va le mettre en colère et je ne souhaite pas ça.  
\- J’ai une proposition! Nous annonce Jeno en se joignant à nous. Mon frère va a une petite fête chez des amis de sa fac ce soir et il m’a dit que je pouvais venir avec des amis. Ça vous dit?  
\- On n’allait pas voir un film? Dit Renjun en nous regardant tour à tour.  
\- Après le film poussin, dit Jeno en riant. Alors?  
Renjun me regarde comme s’il me demandait la permission. Je me doute qu’il ne doit jamais être allé a des soirées ou des fêtes de toutes ses années de lycée. Pour ma part, j’y suis allé quelque fois, mais jamais bien longtemps parce que je ne connaissais personne. Si Jeno et Renjun sont là, je vais y aller avec plaisir.  
\- On n’a qu’une vie à vivre, que je donne pour réponse à Jeno qui envoie tout de suite une réponse à son frère.  
Je n’ai pas envie de me réveiller le matin de mes 30 ans en me disant que j’aurais voulu aller à cette soirée. Je préfère y aller et repartir au bout de trente minutes si je m’ennuie trop.  
\- Ça va aller, que je dis à Renjun voyant qu’il n’est pas convaincu que ce soit une bonne idée. Je vais rester avec toi.  
Il me regarde, baisse les yeux, puis me regarde de nouveau, mais en souriant cette fois. J’ai déjà dit qu’il était adorable?

***

Pas plus de trente minutes après la fin de notre film, nous entrons dans un appartement près du campus de l’université. Il y a plus de gens que ce que je pensais. Je m’attendais à voir maximum dix personnes, mais je peux facilement compter plus d’une cinquantaine d’étudiant buvant et fumant autre chose que des cigarettes. Aussitôt entré, Jeno est accueilli par un garçon immense, et magnifique, qui lui offre une bière. Jeno prend d’abord la bière, l’ouvre, prend un gorgé, puis nous présente enfin.  
\- Renjun et Jaemin, dit-il en nous pointant l’un après l’autre, mes amis.  
\- Les fameux amis, je suis Johnny, bienvenu chez moi et faites comme chez vous! Have fun guys!  
Nous le remercions avant de retirer nos manteaux. C’est à ce moment que je me souviens que nous sommes tous les quatre encore en uniforme au beau milieu d’une fête universitaire. Ce n’est pas la meilleure technique pour passer inaperçu.  
\- Vous voulez boire quelques choses? Nous demande Jeno.  
\- Non ça va, que nous répondons en même temps.  
\- Ça vous dérange si je vais voir mon frère cinq minutes? Je reviens vous voir tout de suite après.  
Nous secouons la tête puis Jeno disparaît dans la masse de gens entasser dans le salon. Je regarde Renjun qui semble sur le point de sortir en courant. Je prends sa main, il me regarde, et je lui souris pour le rassurer.  
\- On reste ensemble, que je lui dis. Tu viens?  
Après un petit tour rapide des lieux, nous trouvons un coin tranquille sur le sofa du salon. Malheureusement, il n’y a qu’une seule place, je m’assoie donc le premier et Renjun s’assoie sur moi. J’aime l’avoir près de moi comme ça, sa présence me rend plus calme et serin.  
C’est à ce moment que Jeno réapparait devant nous, une nouvelle bière dans une main, et une cigarette dans l’autre. Du moins c’est ce que je pensais au début, mais une fois que j’ai une vue plus rapprochée je vois bien qu’il s’agit d’un joint fraichement rouler sur un coin de la table de la cuisine.  
\- Vous en voulez? Qu’il nous demande.  
\- Non merci, que je réponds pour nous deux sachant très bien que Renjun n’en voudra pas.  
Il fait un signe de tête à la personne à côté de nous qui se lève immédiatement pour lui laisser la place en échange du reste de son joint. Nous sommes maintenant tous les trois entasser dans un coin du sofa.  
Le visage de Jeno est très près du mien, je peux sentir son alène, un mélange de bière et de cannabis. Rien de très agréable comme odeur. En plus, il s’approche pour me parler dans l’oreille.  
\- Si tu veux, il n’y a personne dans la chambre de Johnny, on pourrait y être tranquille, avec Renjun aussi évidemment.  
\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Réponds-je en essayant de m’éloigner un peu de lui.  
\- Pourquoi?  
Doucement, il pose sa main sur le côté de ma cuisse et le remonte lentement. Je perds le souffle, je panique, j’ai peur.  
La scène rejoue dans me tête comme un mauvais rêve qui nous trotte dans la tête à chaque fois que l’on ferme les yeux. Je revois mon père, mon père qui me touche, pensant que je suis ma mère.  
Brusquement, je me lève, faisant presque tomber Renjun qui réussit à se retenir de justesse. Celui-ci me regarde, ne comprenant pas ce qui m’arrive tout à coup, tout comme Jeno qui ne s’attendait pas à cette réaction de ma part. Je ne sais pas quoi leur dire. Ou plutôt, je ne peux pas leur dire.  
\- J’ai mal à la tête, que je dis simplement. Je vais rentrer.  
Sans leur laisser le temps d’ajouter quoi que ce soit, je me dirige vers la porte, prend mon manteau, et sors de cet appartement. Je me mets à marcher en direction du l’arrêt de bus, mais m’arrête subitement au beau milieu du trottoir et je me mets à pleurer sans pouvoir m’arrêter.  
Je pleure comme s’il l’on venait de m’annoncer qu’il ne me restait plus que deux jours à vivre. Comme si je venais de voir mon meilleur ami mourir devant mes yeux, comme si la fin du monde venait d’être annoncée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure, mais je pleure.  
Puis je tombe, à genou, sur le trottoir froid, et je pleure encore et encore. Je ne sais même pas si j’arriverais à m’arrêter un jour.  
C’est lorsqu’une chaleur indescriptible vient me rejoindre que je me sens enfin mieux. Devant moi, à genouillé, Renjun me serre dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je le serre à mon tour, parce que je sens que ma vie à moi en dépend réellement.  
\- Jaemin… S’il te plait, dis-moi ce qui se passe…  
\- Renjun…  
J’ai dû mal à parler tellement je pleure. Puis de toute façon, qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien lui dire? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a à dire? Rien. J’avais juste soudainement envie de pleurer au beau milieu de la ville comme un idiot.  
\- Je vais bien, que je souffle, je vais bien…  
J’espère sincèrement qu’il ne me demande pas plus de détail. Surtout pas ce soir. J’ai juste envie d’aller dormir, une longue nuit bien reposant loin des drames, et de mes soucis.  
\- J’aimerais te croire Jaemin, me dit Renjun.  
\- Et moi j’aimerais aller dormir…  
\- D’accord, allons dormir.  
Il me lâche, se lève, le me tant sa main pour m’aider à me lever à mon tour.  
Une fois debout, il plonge son regard dans le mien comme jamais il ne l’a fait avant. Nous nous regardons un moment, puis lentement il s’approche de moi, regarde mes lèvres, lèche délicatement les siennes, puis me regarde de nouveau.  
J’allais m’approcher, pour l’embrasser, pensant que c’est ce qu’il s’apprêtait à faire, mais, alors que nos bouches étaient presque liées, il se recule, et regarde ses pieds.  
\- Allons-y, me dit-il en se retournant pour aller vers l’arrêt de bus.  
Je ne l’ai pas imaginé, il allait vraiment m’embrasser. Pourquoi ne l’a-t-il pas fait dans ce cas? Qu’est-ce qui lui a fait changer d’idée à la dernière minute?

***

Plus je fixe le plafond de ma chambre, moins je sais comment je devrais agir avec Renjun et Jeno demain. J’essaie de réfléchir, de trouver les mots pour m’excuser, ou simplement pour leur dire de ne pas s’en faire, que je vais bien, mais je n’arrive à rien. Impossible de me concentrer plus de trois secondes sur ce sujet. J’ai passé deux jours atroces à me retourner dans mon lit, sans pouvoir fermer l’œil. Les seuls moments où je suis sortie de ma chambre, c’était pour manger.  
On frappe à ma porte, c’est mon père, qui d’autre ça pourrait être?  
\- Jaemin? Me dit la voit de mon père alors que la porte s’ouvre doucement. Tu as faim?  
Sans même me lever de mon lit, je secoue la tête. Je sens que si j’ouvre la bouche pour parler, je vais me remettre à pleurer sans pouvoir m’arrêter, et ce n’est pas ce que je souhaite.  
Mon père entre dans ma chambre, je l’entends se rapprocher de mon lit, puis je sens qu’il s’y assoit. Il me regarde, mais moi j’évite son regard, je ne veux pas qu’il se doute de quelque chose.  
\- Il se passe quelque chose au lycée? Me demande-t-il comme tout bon père le ferait.  
\- Non… Que j’arrive à dire sans me mettre à pleurer.  
\- Alors pourquoi es-tu dans cet état?  
Un soupire tremblotant sort de mes lèvres, et je me redresse pour venir m’assoir à côté de mon père qui passe aussitôt son bras autour de mes épaules pour me rapprocher de lui d’avantage.  
\- Je me suis un peu disputé avec mes amis, je ne sais pas quoi faire pour m’excuser.  
\- Je vois… C’est compliqué comme situation.  
Il s’arrête de parler, on dirait qu’il réfléchit à une solution pour m’aider. J’espère qu’il sera meilleur que moi parce qu’après deux jours je n’ai rien accomplie d’extraordinaire en matière de réflexion.  
\- S’ils sont vraiment tes amis ils te pardonneront tout de suite. C’est tout ce que je peux te dire. Mais!  
Il se lève et me sourit.  
\- Pour te changer les idées, je te propose une petite soirée film père et fils!  
Je souris, pour la première fois depuis un moment. Il a raison au fond, je suis certain que Jeno ne sera pas fâcher que je l’aie repoussé en plus de lui crier dessus. Puis Renjun va comprendre que je ne souhaite pas lui parler de ce qui ne le regarde pas.  
\- Avengers ? Que je lui demande ne me levant.  
\- Le film que tu veux.  
Me voilà de nouveau sur pied, je ne sais pas comment mon père fait il a réussi à me remonter le moral en moins de deux.  
Nous descendons, mon père va dans la cuisine faire du pop-corn pendant que je prépare le film. Une dizaine de minute plus tard, nous sommes confortablement installés sur le sofa, un immense bol de pop-corn entre nous deux. Malgré ça taille, il est vide avant même que Loki n’est le temps de s’échapper de sa cellule, encore en pleine discussion avec la magnifique Natascha.  
Mon père posse le bol vide sur la table basse et se colle un peu plus sur mon alors que la vraie baston commence à l’écran. Ce sacré Loki, j’ai vraiment une relation amour-aine avec ce personnage du MCU.  
Les yeux rivés sur l’écran, je sens une main se poser sur mon genou, puis remonter sur ma cuisse. Je repense à ma réaction avec Jeno lorsqu’il a fait la même chose vendredi et me dit qu’il est mieux de ne pas réagir de la même façon cette fois. Je reste donc immobile alors que la main de mon père monte de plus en plus, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’arrête près, très près, peut-être même trop près, de mon sexe.  
\- Papa… Que je dis en baissant les yeux vers sa main.  
\- Personne ne le saura, ni ta mère, ni tes amis, ce sera notre secret à nous, juste à nous.  
Figé, je le laisse descendre mon short et mon caleçon sans pouvoir dire ou faire quoique ce soit. Que ce passe-t-il? Et que va-t-il se passer?  
Sa main se pose sur moi, je frissonne, il semble penser que j’aime ça, mais malgré le fait que mon corps réagisse positivement, je suis très loin d’apprécier. J’ai peur, j’ai envie de le frapper, de crier, mais je n’arrive à faire aucun des deux. Je me laisse faire… Je le laisse me masturber, m’embrasser le cou, me déshabiller. Je suis comme une poupée de chiffon, il me fait ce qu’il veut, je ne bouge pas.  
Nu comme un ver, coucher sur le sofa du salon, éclairé par le film qui joue toujours à l’écran, j’attends la suite comme un condamné à mort attend le jour fatidique. Je vois qu’il retire son jeans, je vois son sexe, élevé contre son bas ventre, bien dure, près à me faire subir bien plus encore.  
Il s’approche de mon visage. Non pas ça, s’il vous plait tout sauf ça…  
D’une poigne ferme, il attrape mes cheveux et me colle le visage contre son érection, il n’a pas pris de douche avant en plus, l’odeur est dégueulasse, j’ai envie de vomir, impossible de mettre ça dans ma bouche.  
\- Suce! Me cri-t-il en me secouant la tête.  
« Plus vite tu le feras, plus vite ça sera passé » Que je me dis en ouvrant le bouche pour faire ce qu’il me demande.  
J’ai mal au cœur, je sens que je peux vomir à tout moment. Il pousse de plus en plus profond dans ma gorge n’aidant pas ma cause, poussant des grognements de plaisir en me disant à quel point ma bouche lui rappelle celle de ma mère.  
Lorsque le liquide chaud se répand dans ma gorge, je suis dégoûté et soulagé que ce soit enfin fini.  
Je reste couché sur le sofa, nu, alors qu’il remet son jeans sans se soucier de ce qu’il vient de faire.  
\- Va dormir, tu as cours demain.  
C’est avec plaisir que je reprends tous mes vêtements qui sont au sol et que je me dirige vers ma chambre. Je laisse tout mes vêtements tomber sur le sol, attrape un caleçon propre, le met, et me dirige dans mon lit. Je ferme les yeux, et je sais tout de suite que la nuit sera loin d’être reposante. 

***

J’entre dans la classe juste avant que la porte ne se ferme et m’assoie à la première place, celle tout en avant juste à côté de la porte. La place de ceux qui arrive en dernier et parte en premier. Cette technique, elle est parfaite pour ne pas croiser Jeno et Renjun qui, je le sens, me regarde à ce moment même se demandant qu’est-ce que je fais assis là. J’entend déjà Jeno me dire que j’ai une sale tête et Renjun me demander si tout va bien. Je n’ai pas envie de leur mentir, donc pour ça je dois les éviter le plus possible.  
Dormir n’était même pas une option la nuit passée. À la seconde où je fermais les yeux, j’avais des images dans ma tête et des sensations partout. C’était comme si mon père était toujours en train de me faire ces choses horribles.  
Je ne suis présent que de corps tout au long du cours. Je commence à me dire que j’aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout, mais ça n’aurait qu’augmenter les questionnements de mes amis. Je fais bien attention de tourner les pages de mon manuel lorsque la personne assis à me gauche en fait de même. Je pris en silence que l’enseignant ne me pose pas une question surprise pour vérifier si je suis bien son cours.  
À la seconde où la cloche sonne, je suis déjà bien loin dans le couloir. Je n’ai aucune intention de rester dans les parages, le plus loin de Jeno et Renjun je suis, le mieux la journée se passera. Je me cache dans les toilettes, mais pas n’importe lesquelles, les toilettes de filles. Impossible qu’il me trouve ici.  
Je passe près de deux heures, recroquevillé sur la cuvette en attendant le temps minimum pour me rendre à mon prochain cours. Deux minutes avant le début de celui-ci, je sors des toilettes pour me rendre à mon cours.  
\- Tu pense aller où comme ça? Dit une voix au loin que je connais très bien.  
Comment ont-ils fait pour savoir que j’étais là? M’auraient-ils vu entrer?  
\- Pourquoi tu te sauves de nous? Dit Renjun alors que je me retourne vers eux.  
Je les regarde un à un, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. La vérité serait l’option la plus facile, mais je ne peux pas, c’est impossible de leur dire.  
Ils s’approchent et je reste immobile. Une fois devant moi, Renjun prend ma main dans la sienne. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais lorsqu’il me touche, je me sens bien, tellement bien que j’ai envie de pleurer.  
\- Je suis désolé, que je dis les larmes aux yeux alors que la cloche sonne.  
\- Tu n’as pas à t’excuser, me dit Renjun, nous souhaitons seulement comprendre ce qui se passe.  
\- C’est…  
Vite Jaemin, tu n’as plus le temps de réfléchir, tu dois trouver quelque chose à leur dire.  
\- Le divorce.  
Parfait.  
\- Ce n’est pas facile pour mon père, je vois qu’il ne va pas bien et ça me rend triste de le voir comme ça… J’aimerais qu’il arrête de se faire du souci avec ça et que nous soyons enfin heureux ensemble.  
Je ne sais pas s’ils vont croire ce que je leur raconte, parce que même moi j’ai du mal à y croire. Pourquoi est-ce que je n’arrive pas à détester mon père après tout ce qu’il m’a fait? Pourquoi est-ce que j’ai encore envie de vivre avec lui, de passer du temps avec lui, de le voir heureux?  
\- Tu sais, commence Jeno en prenant mon autre main, mes parents aussi ont divorcé il y a deux ans, je pensais que c’était la fin du monde, que jamais nous ne serions heureux comme nous l’avions été, mais je me trompais. Ma mère s’est remariée, j’ai eu un nouveau frère, un nouveau père… Il faut laisser le temps faire les choses.  
Mon cœur se brise d’entendre Jeno me consoler après la façon dont je l’ai traité vendredi dernier, mais il se brise encore plus de voir deux personnes qui me sont chères se faire du souci pour moi, qui n’est même pas capable de leur dire la vérité.  
\- Ton père travaille beaucoup, non? Me demande Renjun.  
\- Oui, on ne se voit pas énormément…  
Heureusement, ou pas. Je n’arrive pas à choisir.  
\- Tu devrais lui proposer une activité père-fils. Un week-end juste vous deux, loin d’ici. Je pense que ça vous ferait un bien fou.  
C’est vrai que de se changer les idées pourraient nous aider. Sortir de la routine à la maison, ne plus penser au divorce, à maman, au travail.  
\- Qu’est-ce que vous faites là? Nous demande un surveillant qui passait pour faire la tourner.  
\- Jaemin avait mal au cœur, que Jeno réponds du tac au tac. Mais il va mieux maintenant.  
\- Aller en cours dans ce cas.  
\- Oui monsieur.  
Nous nous dirigeons tous les trois vers notre cours.  
J’ai beau sourire, il n’y a rien de vrai qui s’affiche sur mon visage.  
Ni dans mes paroles.

***

Avertissement : Violence/ violence sexuelle  
Comme me l’avait proposé Renjun, j’ai demandé à mon père si nous pouvions passer un week-end loin d’ici pour se changer les idées. Il n’a pas hésité une seconde avant d’accepter et de réserver un Airbnb sur l’île Jeju ainsi que deux billets aller-retour. Bien évidemment, il a entendu de la température nous permette de faire des activités extérieures sans mourir de froid.  
Nous sommes donc samedi le 2 mai, sur l’île Jeju, mon père et moi, près à visiter cet endroit pour la première fois ensemble. C’est tout simplement magnifique, l’eau de la mer est d’une couleur tellement spéciale, j’aurais envie d’aller y nager, mais l’eau est encore un peu trop froide en cette période de l’année. Nous nous contentons donc de marcher sur la plage en appréciant la vue.  
Mon téléphone se remplie de photos de toutes sortent : les paysages fabuleux, mon père, moi, mon père et moi. Je pense que je vais en faire développer quelques ’unes pour remplacer les photos de familles que nous avions avant, la maison sera plus chaleureuse comme ça.  
Deux journées magiques qui nous font vraiment du bien à tous les deux. Du temps de qualité passé ensemble, loin des problèmes. Mais, le retour à la réalité en aura été des plus difficile.  
À peine arriver chez nous, l’enfer recommence alors que nous venions de passer un très bon moment ensemble. Ça faisait un moment que ce n’était pas arrivé, je pensais que puisque ma mère avait lâcher prise avec ma garde et que le divorce était presque complété ça n’allait plus jamais arriver, mais on dirait bien que je me suis trompé.  
Il frappe dans les murs, déplace les meubles, jette tout ce qu’il peut parterre.  
Je crois que c’est à cause de cette lettre qu’il vient d’ouvrir, aucune idée de ce qu’elle contient, mais je me doute que ça a un rapport avec ma mère pour qu’il soit dans cet état.  
\- La connasse! S’écrit-il en jetant la bibliothèque au sol provoquant un vacarme assourdissant dans toute la maison.  
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Que j’ose demander.  
Lentement, il lève les yeux vers moi alors que je me trouve un milieu de l’escalier. Il s’avance alors et s’arrête au bas de l’escalier.  
\- Ta mère, commence-t-il plutôt calmement, me poursuit pour violence conjugal physique et psychologique.  
Je suis sans mot. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça, pourquoi fait-elle ça? Si c’est pour que j’aille vivre avec elle, elle est complètement folle.  
\- Je suis convoqué au tribunal dans deux semaines. Ajout-il avant de s’assoir dans l’escalier.  
Voyons qu’il s’est calmé, je le rejoins pour m’assoir à ses côtés. On doit se supporter dans ce genre de moment.  
Du moins, c’est ce que je pensais.  
Avant même que je n’ai le temps de m’assoir, il se lève, m’attrape le bras, et me tire de toutes ses forces jusqu’à ce que je me trouve au sol. Je n’ai aucunement le temps de réagir, il se trouve déjà au-dessus de moi, une main me tenant la gorge et l’autre le visage. J’ai du mal à respirer, impossible de lui dire d’arrêter.  
\- C’est de ta faute Jaemin! Hurle-t-il. Tu n’avais qu’à aller vivre avec cette pute et jamais ce ne serait arrivé. Si seulement ta mère n’était jamais tombée enceinte.  
Il va tuer, ça y est. Il m’étrangle tellement fort que je vais y passer.  
Au moment où je me sentais partir, il lâche enfin ma gorge, attrape la télécommande de la télévision qui s’était retrouver là après qu’il ait déversé une partie de sa rage sur les meubles et autres objets de la maison. Il me frappe d’abord avec la télécommande, puis la laisse tomber pour y aller directement avec ses poings. S’il ne me tue pas par étranglement, il aura raison de moi à coup de poings.  
J’ai un goût ferreux dans la bouche, ce qui me laisse croire qu’il m’a fendue la lèvre. Je vois floue aussi, est-ce que c’est la fin qui approche? Il parait qu’on voit une lumière avant de mourir, pourtant je ne vois que du noir. Ce n’est pas aussi beau qu’on le dit, dommage.  
Les yeux fermés, je ne sens plus les coups. Au début, je pensais que j’étais enfin mort, mais vu la douleur que je ressens je me doute que non. J’ouvre mon œil droit, le gauche ne veut pas ouvrir, et je vois mon père encore à genou au-dessus de moi. On dirait qu’il reprend son souffle, ou qu’il admire son œuvre.  
Comme je n’ai aucune force, je referme les yeux en espérant que ce soit réellement fini. Mais non.  
J’entend une boucle de ceinture se défaire, puis une seconde, la mienne. Mon jeans glisse le long de mes jambes. Non, non, s’il te plait… Tout sauf ça.  
\- Non… Arrête…  
C’est tout ce que j’arrive à dire pour me débattre. Ce qui est loin d’être suffisant.  
La torture recommence, j’ai mal, tellement mal. J’espère qu’il me tue après ça, je n’ai plus envie de vivre après ce qu’il me fait. Comment est-ce que je vais faire pour aller en cours demain? Voir Renjun et Jeno, leur dire que tout va bien alors que je suis défiguré, violé, mort. Ils vont savoir, tout le monde va savoir. Je les entends déjà chuchoter dans les couloirs : « Il paraît que c’est son père qui le battait », « Violer par son propre père, la honte », « À sa place, je ne voudrais plus vivre », « Il devait bien le mériter, non? »  
Est-ce que je le mérite? Je ne pense pas, je veux dire, je ne souhaiterais ce qui m’arrive à personne, même pas mon pire ennemi, même pas à celui qui me l’a fait. C’est juste horrible, atroce.  
Enfin, je me sens partir. Pas mourir, mais au moins perdre connaissance. Il fait noire, je n’entends plus rien, est-ce que je suis devenu sourd à cause des coups? Peut-être. J’espère ne jamais me réveiller après avoir perdu connaissance. Je souhaite le repos éternel, je pense que je le mérite après ce qui vient de m’arriver.  
Faites qu’il me tue qu’on en finisse.

***

C’est loin d’être le plus beau réveil du monde. Surtout que j’aurais préféré ne jamais me réveiller. Les rayons du soleil qui entre dans la pièce me confirme que nous sommes bien le matin. Mais quelle heure exactement? Peut-être même quel jour? Aucune idée depuis combien de temps je suis ici, étendu au bas de l’escalier, à moitié nu.  
De peine et de misère, je me lève en m’appuyant sur tout ce qui se trouve autour de moi. J’ai du mal à ouvrir les yeux, et à marcher. Je prends mon jeans et mon boxer, et monte avec toute la difficulté du monde l’escalier pour aller dans ma chambre, récupérer mon portable. Une éternité plus tard, je suis assis sur mon lit, et j’attrape enfin mon téléphone dont le petit voyant lumineux clignote m’indiquant des notifications. J’allume l’écran et soupir en voyant qu’il n’est pas encore passé midi, je vais avoir le temps de me rendre en cours pour mon contrôle de cet après-midi.  
J’ouvre ensuite les nombreux messages non lus de Renjun et Jeno. « Alors, c’était bien? » Me demande d’abord Renjun en faisant référence à mon week-end sur l’île Jeju. S’en suit un « Où es-tu » juste avant le début du cours. De Jeno, j’ai le droit à « Tout va bien? » il y a une heure. Je ne réponds pas à leur message, qu’est-ce que je pourrais bien répondre de toute façon.  
Mon reflet dans le miroir de la salle de bain me confirme que je ne pourrais pas cacher ce qui s’est passé à mes amis, ou à mes profs. J’ai l’œil gauche tellement gonflé que je n’arrive même plus à l’ouvrir correctement. Mes lèvres sont fendues à plusieurs endroits et mon cou laisse paraitre une marque d’étranglement.  
Je saute, façon de parler puisque j’ai du mal à marcher, sous la douche et ma lave comme jamais je ne me suis lavé avant, comme si ça allait faire disparaitre les souvenirs d’hier. Je mets ensuite mon uniforme et je suis bien content que la chemise cache une partie de mon cou. J’attrape mes lunettes de soleil et un masque pour cacher mon visage le plus possible. J’ai presque l’air normal, les gens ne devraient pas trop remarquer dans le bus, au lycée c’est une autre histoire.  
Comme espéré, je passe incognito tout au long du trajet jusqu’au lycée. Je réussi même à y entrer sans trop de problème, j’ai beaucoup de chance de n’avoir croisé aucun surveillant me demandant de retirer les lunettes de soleil à l’intérieur.  
Il me reste tout juste trois minutes pour me rendre dans mon cours, je vais devoir faire vite malgré la douleur. Je monte l’escalier en ignorant les choques que chaque pas me procure. Encore une fois j’arrive juste avant la cloche, m’assoie tout en avant et retire mes lunettes et mon masque avant qu’on me demande de la faire. Ne me regardez pas, pitié. Je veux juste faire ce foutu contrôle en paix.  
Heureusement pour moi, ce prof est du genre à se foutre complètement de ses élèves, aucune chance qu’il ne remarque l’état de mon visage. Grâce à ça, je réussi à faire le contrôle pour lequel je n’ai pas vraiment étudier, mais tant pis, je devrais avoir la moyenne.  
Lorsque la cloche sonne, je suis le premier à sortir de la classe, je m’éloigne le plus possible des autres, mais Jeno et Renjun me rejoignent aussitôt, j’avais presque oublié que ce moment arriverait tellement je pensais à mon contrôle. Depuis quand suis-je devenu studieux?  
\- Jaemin… Dit Renjun horrifié à la vie de mon visage.  
\- Cette fois, ç’en ai assez, dit Jeno à son tour, dis-nous ce qui se passe.  
Je regarde mes pieds, prend une grande inspiration, puis une deuxième, je n’y arrive pas, les mots reste coincé dans ma gorge.  
Renjun s’approche de moi, prend mon masque et mes lunettes que je tiens dans ma main et me les mets. Il attrape ensuite ma main et nous commençons alors à marcher vers je ne sais où. Les gens nous regardent, je le sens.  
Je reconnais l’endroit, et cette porte. Il s’agit du bureau de l’infirmière, là où j’ai dû être observer pour s’assurer que mon père ne me frappait pas. J’espère qu’elle ne sera pas fâchée de voir que j’ai menti.  
Jeno frappe, puis ouvre la porte. J’entends les voix de mes amis, ainsi que celle de l’infirmière. On m’assoie sur le lit d’hôpital et on me retire le masque et les lunettes. Je lève alors les yeux, et la première chose que je vois c’est Renjun qui pleure en tenant toujours ma main. Automatiquement, je le prends dans mes bras, je me sens toujours mieux dans ses bras.  
\- Ne pleure pas, que je lui dis.  
\- Je suis désolé Jaemin…  
\- Tu n’as rien fait, pourquoi tu t’excuse? Que je lui demande.  
\- Parce que je n’ai rien fait justement.  
Je ne le réalisais pas, mais depuis toutes ces semaines, mes amis se faisaient du souci pour moi et l’égoïste que je suis ne voulais pas les laisser m’aider. C’est moi qui devrais m’excuser. Ce n’est pas de leur faute si je suis dans cet état, c’est la mienne.  
\- Jaemin, dit alors l’infirmière, je sais que ce n’est pas facile, mais tu dois nous dire qui t’as fait ça.  
Cette fois-ci, pas besoin de me le demander deux fois. J’ai envie de le crier sur tous les toits pour être bien certain que le monde entier sache ce que cet homme à fait à son fils, et à son ex-femme.  
\- Mon père, que je dis, il a fait bien pire.  
L’infirmière sort de son bureau pour aller je ne sais où. Moi, je me sens bien. Ou plutôt mieux. Renjun ne pleure plus, Jeno s’est assis à côté de moi et me frotte le dos pour me réconforter. J’aurais envie de rester comme ça avec eux toute ma vie. Je suis bien comme ça, je me sens en sécurité, personne ne peut me faire de mal lorsque je suis avec eux.  
\- Merci d’être là, leur dis-je.  
\- Nous serons toujours là, répond Jeno alors que Renjun sanglote de nouveau.  
Et dire qu’il y a quelques mois je me croyais un éternel solitaire. La vie nous réserve parfois de belles choses, pas que de mauvaises choses.

***

Assis dans cette petite salle complètement blanche, j’attend en me demandant ce qui se passera ensuite. J’ai soif, j’ai faim, j’ai mal, j’ai peur. Je ne sais plus quelle heure il est, on m’a pris mon téléphone avant que je n’entre, confidentialité.  
L’infirmière est revenue avec le directeur du lycée, il m’a conduit ici, au poste de police, sans Jeno et Renjun. Je crois qu’il est reparti, en fait j’en ai aucune idée puisque je suis coincé dans cette salle. Justement, la porte s’ouvre enfin, un homme entre, me sourit, et s’assoie en face de moi.  
\- Bonjour Jaemin, me dit-il, je suis l’inspecteur Han Jinseok.  
Je ne dis rien, j’attend qu’il continue de parler, qu’il me dise ce que je fais ici et pourquoi on m’a fait attendre aussi longtemps. Je meurs de faim en plus, ils doivent bien avoir une machine distributrice ici.  
\- Nous avons parlé à ta mère, ajoute-t-il voyant de je ne vais pas continuer la conversation de moi-même.  
\- Pourquoi? Que je demande alors.  
\- Tu sais que ton père devra passer en cours pour les violences physiques et psychologies qu’il a fait subir à ta mère.  
Oui je le sais, c’est à cause d’elle que je suis dans cet état.  
\- Nous avons besoin de ton témoignage, ça aidera beaucoup ta mère.  
Il se fou de ma gueule ou quoi?  
\- Pourquoi je voudrais l’aider? Vous savez pourquoi je suis dans cet état? Parce qu’elle est partie du jour au lendemain, demandé de divorce et la poursuite judicaire. Elle ne m’a jamais aidé moi, alors pourquoi je voudrais l’aider elle?  
Plus que surpris, l’inspecteur ne sait plus quoi dire. Il devait penser que ma mère était une bonne samaritaine qui ne voulais que mon bonheur, mais non, elle est très loin de cela.  
\- Je vais t’aider, dit-il finalement, raconte-moi ce qui s’est passé.  
J’hésite, pourquoi je voudrais lui parler à lui? Je ne le connais pas, en plus il me regarde de haut depuis que j’ai balancer tout ce que je pensais de ma mère. Non, je ne veux pas lui parler, je veux voir Renjun et Jeno, je veux partir d’ici et aller dormir.  
La porte s’ouvre alors de nouveau, c’est une dame qui entre cette fois-ci, avec un sac de papier que je reconnais très bien, l’odeur me fait frissonner de plaisir, enfin de la nourriture.  
\- Je vais continuer, merci monsieur Kim.  
L’homme roule les yeux et sort de la pièce, c’est la femme qui prend sa place, en déposant le sac de papier sur la table.  
\- Je me doutais que tu aurais faim, j’ai pris des nuggets puisque je ne savais pas ce que tu préfères.  
Lentement, j’attrape le sac que j’ouvre et dépose son contenu devant moi. Je n’ai pas mangé depuis mon déjeuner à l’île Jeju, c’était il y a un plus de 24 heures.  
\- Tes amis sont là, me dit-elle alors que je savoure chaque bouché. Je sais que tu veux les voir, mais j’ai aussi besoin de savoir ce qui t’es arrivé.  
\- Et vous êtes?  
\- Do Jaeha, assistante de services sociaux pour le gouvernement. Je suis celle qui s’occupera de te placer dans une bonne famille d’accueil répondant à tes besoins.  
\- Famille d’accueil? Que je répète espérant ne pas avoir bien entendu.  
\- Oui, mais seulement jusqu’à la fin du lycée. On discutera de la suite une autre fois.  
Évidemment que je vais me retrouver en famille d’accueil, ni mon père ni ma mère ne peut s’occuper de moi. De toute façon je n’ai plus tellement envie de vivre avec eux. J’aurai quand même préféré vivre seul, je veux dire, j’ai 17 ans, je pense être en mesure de m’occuper de moi-même.  
\- Prend ton temps, si tu n’es pas prêt à tout me dire aujourd’hui, on continuera demain s’il faut.  
\- Je vais pouvoir les voir après? Demandé-je, faisant référence à Jeno et Renjun qui se trouvaient juste de l’autre côté de cette porte.  
\- Évidemment!  
Je fini de manger prend un moment pour choisir ce qui serait le plus facile à dire en premier. Commençons par le début, il y a quelques années déjà, la première fois que ma mère est partie et m’a laissé seule avec mon père. Il était en colère, il m’a frappé, juste une fois, puis m’a envoyé dans ma chambre sans manger. Écoute tout ce que je dis, prend en note quelques mots dans son carnet.  
\- Donc, si j’ai bien compris, à chaque fois que ta mère disparaissait, ton père te frappait?  
\- Oui, il commençait par frapper les murs et donner des coups de pieds, puis après c’était sur moi.  
Une partie de moi ressent le besoin de le dire, dire que mon père m’a violé. Je me sens bien avec Jaeha, elle ne fait qu’écouter ce que je dis sans parler ou commenter. Je devrais lui dire, c’est important.  
\- Aussi, commencé-je un sanglot dans la voix, hier soir il a…  
Courage Jaemin, Renjun et Jeno seraient fiers de toi, tu peux le faire.  
\- Tu peux tout me dire Jaemin.  
\- Oui… Donc, hier il m’a…  
J’éclate en sanglot, incapable de parler, je dois avoir l’air stupide.  
\- Je n’y arrive pas, que je dis en sanglotant, je suis désolé.  
\- Ce n’est rien Jaemin, tu en as déjà fait beaucoup.  
Elle se lève alors, ouvre la porte du petit bureau, et je vois enfin mes amis qui accourt vers moi. Je me lève, les prends dans mes bras. Jaeha sort, nous laissant seuls dans la pièce.  
C’est alors que la force me revient, à eux je peux leur dire. Je les aime, vraiment, et Jeno mérite de savoir pourquoi je l’ai repoussé l’autre soir.  
\- Jeno, que je commence, tu sais le soir où je t’ai crié dessus à la soirée chez les amis de ton frère?  
\- Oui, mais ce n’est pas important Jaemin, c’est tout oublié.  
\- Non, justement, je t’ai repoussé parce que mon père m’avait fait la même chose.  
Ils me regardent, bouche bée. Même moi j’ai du mal à croire ce que je viens de leur dire, c’est sortie tout seul, c’est plus facile que ça en a l’air.  
\- Et hier soir, mon père m’a violé.  
Ça ne fait pas mal comme je le pensais, je dirais même que ça me fait un bien fou.  
Jaeha entre de nouveau dans la pièce, je me doute qu’elle pouvait tout entendre de l’extérieur, maintenant elle sait.  
\- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre, dit-elle, mais nous allons devoir nous rendre à l’hôpital maintenant, d’accord?  
J’hoche la tête, enlace mes amis une dernière fois et suis Jaeha. J’espère qu’ils me laisseront dormir et que je n’aurais pas des dizaines de test à passer. Je suis crevé.

***

Deux énormes valises et quelques cartons, c’est maintenant ce que j’ai comme bien personnelle, ça n’aura pas été facile de devoir dire aurevoir à la majeure partie des choses que j’ai toujours eu avec moi dans chaque déménagement, mais c’est peut-être mieux comme ça au fond. Plus je m’éloigne de mon ancienne vie, plus je m’éloigne des souvenirs qui s’y rattache.  
Trois semaines depuis l’arrestation de mon père, plus d’une semaine passée à l’hôpital, j’étais plutôt mal en point il parait, une chance pour moi, je me porte physiquement très bien maintenant. Je suis prêt à découvrir cette fameuse famille d’accueil après un séjour dans la maison d’aide pour jeune.  
Je suis Jaeha de près, elle me dit que je vais être bien ici, qu’elle connait très bien la dame qui s’occupera de moi et le garçon qui y vit depuis un moment. Moi tant que je peux continuer de voir Jeno et Renjun, je suis heureux, le reste est superficiel.  
La maison est belle, dans un petit quartier qui me semble très tranquille, à l’opposé d’où je vivais avant. La porte s’ouvre sur une femme d’un certain âge, soixantaine avancée je dirais. Elle nous sourit et nous envoie la main. Un garçon apparait ensuite dans le cadre de la porte, il me dit quelque chose. Il doit aller au même lycée que moi.  
\- Jaemin, je te présente Park Sojin ainsi que Jisung.  
\- Enchanté Jaemin, me dit la dame alors que je garçon,plutôt grand, hoche simplement la tête pour me saluer.  
\- Bonjour, que je réponds un peu timide.  
\- Entré, entré! Nous dit ensuite Sojin en se reculant pour nous laisser passer.  
C’est très différent de toutes les maisons que j’ai vu dans ma vie, je dirais vieillot, mais très charmant.  
\- Jisung, tu veux bien faire visiter Jaemin? Montre-lui sa chambre.  
\- Oui.  
Jisung attrape une de mes valises et se dirige vers l’escalier. À l’étage, il y a trois portes, une d’entre elle est ouverte et je vois une salle de bain, sur une autre il y a une petite enseigne sur laquelle on peut lire « Jisung » ce qui me fait sourire. Je me doute que derrière la troisième porte se trouve ma futur chambre.  
\- Salle de bain, ma chambre, et la tient, dit Jisung prenant sa tâche de guide très au sérieux.  
Il ouvre la porte de ma chambre et je découvre un endroit chaleureux, je m’attendais à quelque chose qui ressemblerait au reste de la maison, donc de la tapisserie et de la dentelle, mais c’est tout le contraire. Les murs gris, un grand-lit au centre, une commode, une penderie, une bibliothèque vide, et un assez grand bureau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je m’attendais à une toute petite chambre, ce qui est loin d’être le cas.  
\- Je te fais visiter le reste et tu pourras t’installer après, me dit alors Jisung en sortant de ma chambre.  
Au rée de chaussée, il y a une autre salle de bain, la chambre de Sojin, la cuisine avec la salle à manger, et le salon. Jaeha s’assure que je suis bien puis s’en va, mais laissant seul avec ces deux étrangers. Je sais par expérience que des étrangers peuvent devenir des êtres chers en peut de temps.  
\- Je vais commencer à préparer le dîner, nous annonce Sojin, je vous appelle lorsque c’est prêt.  
Je profite de l’occasion pour monter dans ma chambre et m’installer. J’ouvre une première valise et sourie à la vue du paquet qui se trouve tout au-dessus. Avec tout ce qui s’est passé, je l’avais complètement oublié cet uniforme. Je me demande si c’est le cas pour Jeno et Renjun aussi.  
\- Jaemin? Dit une petite voix derrière la porte.  
Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Jisung est devant moi et semble gêné, plus je le regarde plus il me dit quelque chose.  
\- Je n’avais jamais pu te le dire, mais merci.  
\- Merci? Que je répète ne comprenant pas trop pourquoi il me dit cela.  
\- Oui, tu ne te souviens peut-être pas mais tu m’as… Comment dire, secouru?  
C’est à ce moment que je me souviens précisément de pourquoi Jisung me dit quelque chose à ce point. C’est lui qui j’ai secouru alors qu’il se faisait frapper par d’autre garçon peut après mon arrivé. Je ne l’avais pas reconnu au début, on dirait qu’il a bien grandit depuis, je le pensais plus grand.  
\- Tu as grandi non? Que je lui demande.  
\- Ah... Oui, un peu. Beaucoup à vrai dire.  
\- Tu n’as pas à me remercier, que je dis en recommençant à placer mes vêtements où ils vont. Personne ne mérite de se faire battre.  
Jisung semble mal à l’aise, je me doute bien qu’il sait ce qui m’est arrivé, lorsqu’on disparait soudainement du lycée pendant deux semaines et que l’on revient, ça fait toujours parler.  
\- Tu sais ce qui m’est arrivé, pas vrai? Que je lui demande.  
\- Je… Oui, Sojin m’a raconté, comme ça si tu sentais le besoin d’en parler j’allais mieux comprendre, mais ne t’inquiète pas je ne l’ai dit à personne!  
\- Je ne m’en fais pas pour ça, de toute façon tout le monde raconte n’importe quoi au lycée, j’ai même entendu dire que je me prostituais!  
\- Je l’ai entendu aussi celle-là…  
Il est bien gêné au début, mais plus nous parlons, plus il semble à l’aise.  
\- Et toi, quelle est la raison de ta présence?  
\- Oh, je suis orphelin, mes parents sont morts dans un accident de voiture lorsque j’avais trois ans, ma grand-mère m’a élevé jusqu’à mes sept ans, elle est morte de vieillesse, et je me suis retrouvé ici.  
Je ne m’attendais pas à une explication aussi détaillée, il est bien plus bavard qu’il ne le parait finalement. Qui l’eut cru.  
\- Les garçons, descendez s’il vous plait! Nous demande Sojin en bas de l’escalier.  
\- Je suis content de ne pas être seul, que je dis à Jisung.  
\- Moi aussi je suis content.  
J’ai toujours été un fils unique, et je n’avais pas beaucoup d’amis, donc un solitaire. Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, j’ai des amis et j’ai maintenant quelqu’un de mon âge, ou presque, qui vie dans la même maison que moi.  
Les derniers mois auront été fort en émotion de tout genre, mais j’en ressors plus fort. Oui je vais encore devoir aller en thérapie puisque j’ai du mal à dormir où juste d’avoir des rapprochements physiques, mais je sais que je vais m’en sortir, parce que je ne suis pas seul. J’ai Renjun et Jeno, et même Sojin et Jisung maintenant.

**Author's Note:**

> Ce chapitre est la première partie d'une fanfiction en coure de publication sur mon compte Wattpad (_alexane pour les intéressés) je posterais la deuxième partie une fois que la publication sera terminée. Je poste un chapitre tous les lundis sur Wattpad. Il y aura trois partie en tout.


End file.
